


Finding a Son

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Gen, Iron Man 2, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Tony finds a young Peter after the events of Iron Man 2.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206
Collections: Irondad Fic Exchange 2020, ellie marvel fics - read





	1. Part 1: Iron Man 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starbird16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird16/gifts).



Peter was looking around for his parents when someone stopped him. He was panicking too much to see who it was. 

“Breath kid,” the voice said. He took some breaths before he looked up to see Tony Stark staring at him worriedly. 

“It will be okay,” Mr. Stark said. Peter nodded as he looked around for his mom and dad. “Are you looking for someone?”

“My mom and dad,” Peter finally said. Mr. Stark nodded as he found a woman and led Peter over to her. 

“I need to find a…” Mr. Stark looked at the kid.

“Richard and Mary Parker,” Peter supplied. Mr. Stark nodded before giving the names to the woman. She looked at her papers and shook her head at Mr. Stark. 

“What is your name?” the woman asked him. 

“Peter Parker,” he said with confidence. She wrote down the name before calling over a man. He pulled Mr. Stark and Peter to the side and Peter barely listened as they talked. Before he knew it, a woman was joining them. Mr. Stark explained whatever the man was telling him about as Peter closed his eyes to rest for a bit. 

~

Peter woke to Mr. Stark shaking him and asking him if he wanted to rest in a bed until they could find his parents. Peter nodded as he followed Mr. Stark and the woman who looked familiar to a car. Another man was waiting for them as they all got in. Mr. Stark held him close as Peter slept pressed up next to him on the ride to where they were heading. He was awoken again by Mr. Stark and carried up to a guest bedroom as he fell asleep tired from the day's events.

~

The next day, a social worker appeared and asked Peter some questions. He answered them and before he knew it they were gone. Mr. Stark asked what he liked to do and Peter thought before he asked to see where Mr. Stark worked on the technology he created. Mr. Stark was surprised by the request but he led the boy into the lab. Once there, Peter got to see all the projects that Mr. Stark was working on. Peter asked him many questions and Tony learned fast that the boy was smart. He might pretend not to be but he had an excellent memory and understanding of things that were above his age-level. Mr. Stark wondered if he had found a child genius. Peter asked questions about the arc reactor and the two worked together on a project as Mr. Stark asked Peter questions like his age (nine but Peter made sure to bring up that he would be ten in August), his favorite movie (Star Wars hands down the kid said) and other important information about the boy (like how he had a uncle and aunt but he didn’t have their number memorized). They worked together on a small project for a little longer until Mr. Stark decided it was lunch time. The two ate in peace and Peter would talk about some of his ideas like how he wanted to build a small robot like R2D2 and how he would improve the Iron Man suit if he could. 

“Thank you,” Peter said. Mr. Stark seemed surprised.

“For what?” he asked. 

“For taking care of me when my mom and dad are missing,” Peter said. Mr. Stark smiled at the small boy. 

“Don’t thank me. You are being very brave when your parents are missing. I should be thanking you for helping us to find them,” Mr. Stark said and patted his head. Peter smiled, glad that he was being brave. He knew he was brave but he wasn’t as brave as Mr. Stark. Peter turned back into the movie that Mr. Stark had put on for them as he rested close to Mr. Stark. He felt safe near the man and didn’t know why. As if his father was near him.

~

It was weeks before they found the bodies of Mary and Richard Parker. Tony held Peter as he the boy cried and grieved. Peter had just recently gotten used to calling Tony by his first name. The man had been like a father to him since he found the boy.

“What now?” Tony asked the social worker, Tony was ready to take in his new found son. He was starting to see Peter has his own and he didn’t want to lose him just yet.

“We are trying to locate his uncle and aunt but it seems that they went out of town. When I find them I will tell you more. For now, Peter just needs you here to support him. He just lost his parents and that is never easy on a kid,” they told Tony. Tony nodded as they watched the social worker leave before they asked Peter if he wanted to get ice cream.

“No,” Peter said. Tony paused knowing the boy was upset. 

“You know I lost my parents,” Tony said. Peter looked at him confused. “My dad and I didn’t get along but I remember losing my mom. It hurt a lot. It was like losing someone who was always there no matter what.” Peter nodded as if he understood the feeling, which Tony figured he did. Peter knew what that felt like. His mom had raised him, while his dad was barely there but most of the time it was his mom staying home or giving up her career for their young son. Peter hugged Tony which surprised the man at first before he hugged the boy back who was now crying silently. Tony tried to tell him everything was going to be okay but Tony wasn’t actually sure about that. He figured they would find Ben and May eventually, but what would that mean for their new relationship. Would he be able to see the boy? He liked Peter. Peter was the first child he could deal with. Life without Peter would be weird and he didn’t want to know what it would be like. For now though he needed to focus on his son. Make sure that he is okay.

~

They found Ben and May Parker a month after Richard and Mary were found and declared dead. Peter had hugged his uncle and aunt as Tony and Pepper watched. Peter told Ben all about the things Tony showed him. 

“You want to grab your stuff?” Pepper asked. Peter nodded as he left with Pepper to grab his things.

“He is a very smart kid,” Tony said. May and Ben nodded. “I’m going to miss having him around.”

“He has that type of presence where he makes people notice him,” May said with a small smile. Ben seemed to watch Tony.

“Do you mind if he comes around every once in a while?” Tony asked them. Ben seemed surprised as did May at this request. 

“You like spending time with Peter?” May asked.

“He is kinda like the son I could never have,” Tony said, touching the arch reactor. Ben and May nodded as Peter came back out. 

“How about we ask Peter?” Ben said. Peter looked up with big eyes.

“Ask me what?” Peter asked, doing his sideways confused head turn.

“Would you like to occasionally come over and see Tony and Pepper from time to time?” Ben asked. Peter looked excited and also relieved.

“Could I work with you in the lab again?” Peter asked Tony.

“And possibly have movie nights and hang out at our place whenever Ben and May approve,” Pepper said. Peter got excited as he hugged Tony and then Pepper.

“Thanks Tony... for everything and for being there,” Peter mumbled.

“No problem,” Tony said hugging Peter back. “Now behave for your aunt and uncle.” Peter nodded as Tony smiled as his kid left with his aunt and uncle. Tony knew the boy would be safer with them then with him. Peter told Ben and May about everything that happened. The two were still surprised by how the hero was in their nephew’s life but they accepted it as they listened to Peter ramble. Later when they started getting the checks to care for Peter, they weren’t too surprised. Tony seemed to care for the boy and referred to him as his kid so the two figured that he might be like a son to the man. They could share their nephew and maybe just maybe Peter could show Tony how special he was. 


	2. Part 2: Avengers

Peter was left at home. His aunt was having to work at the hospital and his uncle was needed for the crisis. The only other family he had were Pepper and Tony. Tony who was in the middle of the battle versus the Chitauri that Peter was watching and Pepper was on the phone with him stuck in DC. Pepper was talking with him when he saw Tony go up into the sky. He froze as he watched Tony go up higher and higher and into the gaping hole in the sky.

“Please come back, Dad,” Peter said. He heard Pepper gasp as if she saw what he was seeing. Peter watched Tony reappear and let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding until his dad was falling and he couldn’t see him stopping. His heart felt suddenly heavy. News coverage showed Hulk catching Tony and laying him down but nothing else. 

“I’m going to see if I can get a hold of someone. Just stay where you are Peter,” Pepper said. Peter knew what he needed to do as he hung up and ran towards the tower. It took him awhile but he found the tower and ran past security and SHIELD agents who looked stunned to see the young child running into the building as if he owned the place. Jarvis helped him locate Tony. Peter ran past a group until he saw Tony.

“Dad,” he called out. Tony recognized and turned to the voice and saw Peter who ran past the other people and into his arms. Tony held onto the crying boy as he tried to calm him down.

“It’s alright, Bambi. I’m here,” Tony whispered into his ear. 

“I saw… I saw you go into the hole and I got… I got scared that you were… you were dead,” Peter said looking at him with tears covering his eyes. 

“I’m here, Bud. I’m not going to leave you,” Tony said. Peter slowly calmed down. Peter looked at him and smiled relieved. 

“I’m glad you are safe,” Peter said. 

“I’m glad you are safe too, Bambi,” Tony said. “Did you come down here by yourself though?” Peter avoided his eyes, feeling bad. “Hey, now it’s okay. I know you were really upset so it can slide for now, but I just worry about how May and Ben may take this with you running off like you did.”

“They weren’t home anyways,” Peter shrugged. 

“That doesn’t mean you should run off,” Tony said. Peter nodded. 

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Peter said.

“What did I say about being sorry?” Tony asked. Peter flushed and looked at him.

“Not to say it unless I actually did something wrong,” Peter said. Tony looked at his boy.

“Also is that Dad thing only in a crisis thing or will I be hearing that more from you, Kid?” Tony asked. Peter realized his slip up as he began apologizing for calling Tony “Dad” instead of by his first name like he usually did.

“Peter,” Tony said. Peter went quiet. “Hey, I’m not mad that you called me Dad. If you think of me as your dad then I would love it if you called me Dad. I just don’t want you to think you have to call me Tony for the rest of your life.”

“But Dad was my dad,” Peter said. 

“Am I like a dad to you?” Tony asked. Peter nodded. “Then you can call me Dad, Kiddo. If you want you could also use Papa. It’s the Italian word for Dad.” Peter thought about it before nodding.

“Okay, Papa,” Peter said with a grin.

“Hey Stark, who's the kid?” Clint asked. Peter looked before hiding behind Tony. Tony smiled as he turned to them. 

“Just my kid, Peter. He is a little shy,” Tony said. “You want to meet some superheroes, Bambi?” Peter nodded before moving out as Tony introduced Peter to the Avengers. 

“I didn’t know you had a kid,” Nat said.

“I’m adopted,” Peter said. 

“So is my brother,” Thor said. Peter looked at him surprised. 

“I don’t have any siblings though unless Pepper and Papa ever have any kids,” Peter said. Tony grinned hearing his son call him Papa. It made him feel as if the boy who he saved two years ago was more than just a found kid. 

“So how old is he?” Nat asked.

“I’m going to be eleven in August,” Peter said smiling.

“Wow that is really old,” Clint said. Peter nodded.

“I need to get Peter home now. He is supposed to be with his aunt and uncle, but maybe you guys can meet him when you guys visit the tower,” Tony said. They all nodded as Tony led Peter out of the tower and led him home. Peter talked about the Avengers as Tony watched his son. His son who had now called him Dad and Papa. A son he was proud of and hoped the best for. Peter looked at him for a moment.

“Is something wrong?” Peter asked.

“Nothing is. You are just getting too old too fast, Bambi,” Tony said.

“Maybe I will be taller than you and Ben one day,” Peter laughed. Tony hoped not as his son began rambling on about something else as they headed back to Queens and out of the once battlefield.


End file.
